Wander
by KyuuinShinkei
Summary: Raki.


**A/N: Blame my emotions for this drabble, I totally got worked up when Raki and Clare DIDN'T meet up in the 50++ chapters of being apart. I mean... sure it seemed fast, I read the whole thing in an afternoon!**

**Disclaimer: Claymore belongs to Yagi Norihiro. Clare belongs to Raki.**

* * *

Every town that I left, my heart longed—ached, filled with hope that I may find _her_ in the next town. At times, I hallucinate, even with my temporary companion on my shoulders; it didn't help much with my emotions. I notice her hazy form from a distance, her glistening eye that gleamed not because of its silver-like colour, not because of the reflection from the light, but because she was—is special to me.

I enter a new town, my smile plastered on my face naturally as the thoughts and imaginations of the scenes where I would once again, finally, be able to see her, to feel her, to hug her, to love her. I almost get carried away, striding past several citizens who looked friendly and outgoing enough to approach.

"Excuse me, old mister," I asked an old man with a crooked moustache, "Have you seen a beautiful lady with short hair?"

The old man looked at me peculiarly, "A claymore?" I added cautiously. Instead of receiving shocked looks or angry glares, he smiled at me sincerely and shook his head.

My heart sank for a moment, before I looked up to see a statue, two women; twins, back to back. They looked amazing.

"They are the twin goddess, Teresa and Clare." A young girl spoke, the second name sparked at my heart, devouring its first layer and squeezing my heart more forcefully as I breathed.

"Which one is Clare, may I know?" I asked, only to find her backing off slightly. Did I look too battered?

"The one on the right is Clare, mister." That name sounded so sweet no matter whose mouth it was from. Just that word would make me recall the woman I came to love—her kiss. Strong as she may she, she was so gentle, so kind—"Mister, do you know Clare?"

"My…" I got stuck for a moment. "Clare is the person I love. We got separated, but I'm sure we'll meet some day."

"I'm sure you will!" She beamed up happily, tugging at me to take a seat by the side of the corridor, "So, what's Clare like? Could you tell me?"

Immediately, without hesitation, I said everything I felt about her. My love, my sadness, my appreciation, my gratefulness, my trust, and most of all, I told her about the promise. The promise between the two of us alone…

* * *

It wasn't long after that where I was kidnapped and brought to an old looking dungeon. The place was freezing, and without the warmth of Clare, not necessarily literal warmth, but more of an emotional confidence and assurance. I missed her, every breath I took hurt my chest, but my smile remained. The first time I saw her smile was when I was smiling, after all.

Soon, the dungeon was in utter chaos, and the guards were all missing. The chance was here, and I broke out of the cell, only to find the city destroyed. Who could have done this? Yoma? No… they couldn't do such destructive things like breaking down walls. Was it a territorial dispute?

It didn't matter, I was free, and I had to find Clare. I wandered around aimlessly, lost in direction. My stomach growled and my legs ached. To my surprise, I found a young child amongst the rubble. Rushing over, I hurriedly helped her up, my gestures of concern left unanswered.

It was then where I met Isley, a strong swordsman, my teacher in swordsmanship. Each time I swung a sword, each time I struck an object, it was all for her, and her alone.

It was so I could serve her better, to help her better. So I could be of use, and she would _want_ be to be with her, to be by her side, and to protect her.

I loved her, and I longed for her. After seven years of training, I had re-tracked our places of journey together. From the desert she had found me and took care of me, to the cathedral—even in the woods. All was searched for, yet she was no where to be found. The armour on me felt heavier than when I carried all her belongings. The pain was worse than the encounter with Ophelia.

The promise still vividly in my mind:

_**I promise not to die. I'll live and we will meet again**_

The echoes of it's remnants in my heart, would my messages to the whole world, my calls for my precious be relayed to her when she meets them? Would she still remember me? What did that kiss even mean? Did she love me, or maybe love was only on my part? Where should I search now?

All these questions I kept with me for a long while, but they were immediately left forgotten the moment I saw her—standing proudly with Rene, rank 6.

I rushed over toward her, my expression may have seemed childish, it may have seemed embarrassing, but nothing mattered. Clare was here once more, and now, with my power, I can protect her. So we will never be separated again, and we will not be tortured in the same way in the days to come.

"I love you, Clare! I missed you so much, my goddess." I whispered to her ear, hugging her all the tighter. My tears were begging to escape, and I answered their plea, only to realize her face was drenched with tears as well.

"I waited so long for this day, Raki." Clare looked up into my eyes, as our face were filled with bliss as she pressed her lips against mine, they were soft, gentle and meek. Yet they were longing, and they were joyful.

I pressed her body towards me, "You have grown." She pointed out.

Smiling heartily, we headed over to a nearby house together, hugging each other all the tighter along the way. Sure was she aggressive, and there was definitely a lot of _catching up_ to do.

My love, Clare, I don't know how to describe it. A constant longing? A deadly distraction? A reason for all my actions? A feeling for you I cannot hold on any longer?

I love you, Clare. It all comes down to action in the end.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it!**


End file.
